


Dearly Beloved

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Ichor In Our Veins [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Hades/Persephone AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: Convince me you love me,Convince me that you want to be here,That it is no trick that keeps you so near,You chose Me,You Love Me,No silly little seeds sealed the deal...A karolsen Greek Gods/Hades x Persephone AU (with a twist)





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was a little experiment I wanted to do with my writing style. 
> 
> I wrote this while listening to 'Dearly Beloved' from the Kingdom Heart's OST if you'd like some reading music.

 In the dawn of the world, the gods resided upon Mount Olympus, crafting Earth and its creatures. They sat upon thrones carved of marble, drank ambrosia, and danced during festivals that never had an end. 

Lady Kara of Hades, however, had not seen these festivals, nor tasted ambrosia, nor sat upon a throne with her siblings since the early days of man. Instead, she wandered the plains of the Underworld, watching over the souls of man that had died, protecting the good and punishing the evil, keeping a delicate balance between the living and the dead.

She had been cast from Olympus, thrown off the edge and forced to watch the only world she’d known disappear as she felt the stars she’d help place in the sky slice at her back. The Underworld welcomed her in its chaotic state. Good souls and bad ran rampant with no borders, spirits stole their way to the surface and creatures deemed too demonic for Earth wandered aimlessly. 

And so she worked. 

She crafted the plains, formed them with judgement and fire. She sorted the souls, punished those that deserved it and protected those that did not. She built a gate of iron, created a beast to guard its entrance and and named him Cerberus. She dragged a castle from the bedrock and obsidian and she sat herself upon a lonely throne.

Humans grew to fear death, her name upon Olympus was besmirched and her rare travels to the surface left her heartbroken and longing for a life beyond the darkness she lived in.

She admired the Springtime the most. The way life grew from the frigid cold of Winter and color blossomed from the seedlings and formerly sparse branches. 

Above all of that, she admired the bringer of Spring himself. 

Lord James of Persephone, the bringer of Spring, was one of the younger gods on Olympus, but his contribution to the world of man was one of great importance. When Winter was set to end, he walked the Earth melting away the snow and leaving the first seedlings and sprouts of Spring in his wake. 

He tended to his creations until the colors melted into reds and oranges, signalling the sunset on his time with the humans. Normally he would climb back up Mount Olympus to spend the Autumn and Winter seasons with the gods, but this year he felt a peculiar chill rush down his spine as he was set to begin his ascension. 

Kara was not often impulsive. Her judgements on the souls of humans were well thought through and deliberated. She was meticulous. She took her time. Yet when she saw the Lord of Spring preparing to leave earth, she acted without thinking.

In a cloud of dark smoke, Kara found herself reaching forward, grabbing onto James and dragging him suddenly into the darkened depths of the Underworld. He protested and shouted yet Kara clung onto him, his warmth was something she hadn’t felt in hundreds of years and as they finally arrived to the steps of her castle, releasing him felt like a bolt of pain shooting through her heart.

James scrambled back some, his eyes adjusting to the murky fog that seemed to coat the entirety of the Underworld. He found himself standing in front of the goddess of death herself and his protests died in his throat. He didn’t expect her to be this. He expected an angry old woman, a vengeful banshee, or a terrifying witch. Instead, he was met with a beautiful girl who’s eyes swam with sadness.

“Hades?” He asked, unsure if she was really the goddess he had heard stories about.

“Persephone,” She whispered back, her voice sounding apologetic. “I… I’m sorry for bringing you here… I was being rash.”

“Why did you bring me here?” James asked, standing a bit taller. He was curious. The stories told of Hades on Earth, and Olympus painted her as death’s merciless mistress. Not this almost shy looking being before him.

“I… I admire your flowers. Your entire season, really… It is not often I am allowed to leave the Underworld but when I am able… Your flowers bring me much joy.”

“My flowers?” James asked. He was shocked that his simple creations enthralled Kara so much. Her eyes seemed brighter at the mention of the things. He turned to look at the vast castle built into the bedrock walls of the Underworld and noticed massive garden spaces devoid of life.

There were long dead remnants of trees, wilted flowers that a few shadow sprites zipped through in their games but overall… it was dead.

He turned back to the goddess of death and offered her a small smile.

“I can fix your gardens for you,” He offered, his heart feeling full as he watched the goddess’s steely gray eyes light up into something closer to a single storm cloud on a sunny day. He briefly began to wonder if perhaps this marble carved goddess was always this way, looking as if she herself was carved from an ivory obsidian right out of Tartarus.

His train of thought was derailed as Kara stepped closer. “You would do that?” she asked, a quiet awe in her voice. James found himself nodding immediately, like a humble servant wishing to please his queen rather than a god himself. 

James waved a hand, sprouting a small blue flower in his palm as he approached the empty fields that made up the castle gardens. He knelt down, placing the flower in the barren dirt and smiled as it began to grow, the green spreading out from a single flower and beginning to bring the Underworld back to life. 

Kara’s jaw dropped as she watched the color spread across the castle gardens. Flowers, shrubs, vines, plants of all kind filled the space. It brought a light to her kingdom that she hadn’t seen since her days on Olympus.

She felt herself being pulled towards the fields as if she was attached to a rope. Delicately she knelt at the edge of the path, reaching for a flower that once matched the color of her eyes. Her fingers brushed the edge of the flower’s petal and her breath was suddenly knocked from her.

It wilted. 

A tear slipped down her cheek as she brought her hands away from the plants. Doomed was she, only to look but never to touch something so full of life. She quickly wiped the stray tear away before turning back to James, a watery smile on her face. 

“Thank you, Lord Persephone.” She whispered, standing to politely bow to him. 

“James.”

“I’m sorry?” Kara asked.

“My name is James. Persephone’s just a title,” He flashed her a smile that made Kara remember the days she would lounge in the sun. She couldn’t help her own smile that grew to mirror his.

“I’m Kara,” She said, surprised when James extended his hand to her. When her fingers brushed against his, she felt like a rush of fresh air was pushed into her lungs. 

He bent his head to press a kiss to her cold fingers. He found her skin to be soft despite the look as though she was made of stone.

“Stay as my guest,” Kara offered, though a small plea wove its way into her words. “Please,” She added, “As repayment for the beautiful work you’ve done to my garden.”

James knew he should be returning to Olympus, but something, or more specifically, someone, was making him want to stay. He was intrigued by Kara. She was the opposite of every story, every tale and fable he’d heard both on Earth as well as among the gods. 

He was curious like the newborn fawns of Spring, perhaps it was a fault, but in this moment he didn’t care.

“I would like that,” James said, smiling kindly as he nodded his head. Kara’s own smile brightened and as she met his eyes, he swore he could see more light return to them.

Though Kara couldn’t touch the beautiful flowers, she found herself relating to them and their constant climb skyward, always in search of the sun. She looked at James and felt the urge to stand taller in the hopes of feeling even the lingering touch of his warmth.

~~~

The following morning, James found himself alone in the castle safe for a few creatures who wandered about. He headed to the garden in search of Kara, wandering through his flowers and admiring the creatures that were enjoying them. 

Sprites bounced from flower to flower, hellhounds rolled in the soft grasses and other creatures he had no names for enjoying the fruits fallen from the formerly barren trees. 

As he wandered through the gardens he came to see the Asphodel Meadows where he saw Kara, dressed in a toga that looked like the early morning fog, playing and laughing with souls of children taken from Earth too young. 

James smiled as he watched, from his vantage point, Kara’s eyes shone bright like stars and her laugh rang in his ears like the sweetest music. Each child received her attentions, as well as any other spirits that wandered by. She greeted them, knew each one by name, making sure those that were good and pure of heart were treated well in the afterlife.

Kara’s eyes finally looked up to meet James’s as he lingered on the edge of the plain and she quietly excused herself from the spirits, promising to come play with the children later that day. 

Once they were placated she approached the other god, smiling kindly. 

“Good morning,” Kara greeted, giving a polite little bow. 

James returned the smile and the bow. “Good morning. You really care about them.” He said. It wasn’t a question. He could see the affection the goddess held for those under her care.

“Eternity is a long time, sir. Kindness is the least I can offer those who did no wrong on Earth.” She explained, tucking a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear. She felt as if he was judging her for looking after the spirits who deserved it. Perhaps she coddled them, but they were all she had. The creatures of the Underworld were much like her. 

They too had lost everything far too quickly.

“I believe it’s kind of you,” James said, offering his arm to walk with her. Kara took it, pale cheeks heating up with a flush of pink.

“Thank you,” Kara replied, leading him back towards the castle. “I had food from Olympus sent for you for during your stay.”

“Surely you didn’t need to go to any trouble.” James said quickly, surprised at the hospitality being given to him. Surely if Kara wished it she could keep him in the Underworld as long as she pleased, yet instead of a prisoner he was treated as a guest.

“I couldn’t let you starve.” Kara said.

“Do you not eat?” He asked, confused as to why food from Olympus would need to be brought for him.

“I do, but for one to consume the fruits of Hades is to tie yourself to her.” She explained, “And though the humans and gods believe me greedy… I could not be responsible for robbing Earth of Spring after the cold Winter.” Kara said softly, leading him into a grand dining hall where one half of the table was covered in ambrosia and warm breads and meats from Olympus. The other held baskets of pomegranates, blood red apples, dried meats and bread that looked more burnt than edible. 

She took her seat at one side of the table, gesturing for him to do the same across from her. James was once again baffled by this woman, his heart growing ever more curious as he began to see more and more of the woman behind death.

“I see.” He nodded. “Well thank you for the food and for your hospitality.”

“It’s the least I could do… I apologize for grabbing you like I did.” Kara replied, looking sheepish as she assembled her plate. 

“Maybe next time warn me before surprising me with a trip to the Underworld.” He said, laughing some. This set Kara at ease, her own smile growing.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” She promised.

~~~

Spring in the underworld was not much different from Spring on Earth. James wandered the gardens by morning, tending to his flowers and admiring Kara walking among the spirits as well as walking at her side along the garden paths.

His heart ached at the longing he saw in Kara’s eyes, how careful she was not to touch any of the plants, and the way she encouraged the misfit creatures to investigate the new additions to the garden. 

Kara found her days brightened by James’s presence. He was warmth after an eternal Winter and she found herself trailing after him like a wolf to the moon. They spent hours in each others presence, admiring the garden, walking the plains, and relaxing in a companionable silence in the castle library.

Loneliness had been a constant partner for Kara over the years, but James healed old scars, erased old aches, and planted a seed of hope in her once cold heart. 

Slowly their hands would find one another on walks, fingers linking like vines. They sat closer together at meals, would cuddle into each other on the library day bed and have whispered conversations late into the night.

The shared the tales the humans told of Hades and Persephone, the beliefs the other gods held about who they were, but most importantly, they grew to know one another as Kara and James. No longer were they goddess of death and god of Spring, no longer were they Lady Hades and Lord Persephone.

They were in love.

But alas, the leaves must fall from the trees eventually.

Winter upon earth was coming to a close and the gods upon Olympus were demanding the presence of Lord Persephone to usher in Spring before returning to his throne among them. 

Kara found herself heartbroken, but she would not deny man their joy of spring. She would not keep james to herself despite how much she desperately wanted to. She would instead cling to the lingering warmth her god of Spring left in her bed, and the blossoming purple flowers his lips left on her skin. She would let him go.

James was torn between his duty and his heart. He loved Kara, yet he knew Earth needed him. If he returned to Olympus would they allow him to come back to his goddess?

He spent much of those last few days watching. 

His eyes followed Kara through the plains, they traced the curves of her body as they laid in bed together, and lingered on her lips as he watched her bite into a pomegranate…

Then it hit him.

_ To Consume The Fruits Of Hades Is To Tie Yourself To Her. _

If his being was tied to the Underworld, tied to  _ Kara _ , the gods would have to allow him back. He would keep his goddess and the Earth would get their Spring. He hardly spared a thought to the life on Olympus he would be leaving. None of it was worth it without his love.

 

The day he was meant to return to the surface, James found Kara lingering by the gate. She was stroking along Cerberus’s side, dressed like a widow in mourning in a black dress. 

She heard him approach and turned. James’s heart ached at the anguish he saw in her starry eyes. 

The pain he witnessed brought his hand to his mouth, the seeds in his palm slipping past his lips. 

Kara realized a moment too late what he had done and the pain in her eyes turned to horror. For even as desperate as she was, she would never ask James to tie himself to hell to stay with her. 

“James! What have you done?!” She cried, rushing forward to cup his cheeks as he swallowed. 

James’s arms wrapped tight around her hips, his forehead dropping down to rest against hers.

“I love you,” He whispered, the lingering sweetness from the seeds left on his tongue.

“I love you,” Kara whispered, though her voice broke. “You’ve tied yourself to hell, you beautiful man…” A few tears escaped, a war of emotions bubbling through her. 

On one hand he was tied to her--to the Underworld--and would have to return. On the other, he was tied to the Underworld and Olympus would lay out of reach. 

“My dear,” He said, a bright teary smile on his face. “My dear, it is not so dreadful here.” 

Kara looked into his eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled him into a desperate kiss, pouring every ounce of love she felt for him into it. James returned as good as he got, clutching her close to him as if she would melt away into smoke should he let go.

“Besides.” He whispered when he pulled back, smiling against his goddess’s lips.. “Do you really think I would eat the fruit unwillingly?”

His hand laced with hers and between their palms grew a rose as red as blood.

This time, it did not wilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated as this was something new I wanted to try with my style.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @karolsens and twitter @cuddlyreyes
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!  
> -Ryder


End file.
